


Bang Bang

by Nanostin



Series: Danganronpa Songfics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Ibuki has declared to Mikan that the two are at war with water guns. Mikan, being hit every time and never being able to pull the trigger at Ibuki once, tries to finally get her back so she could put an end to the game.





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: "Bang Bang" by Nancy Sinatra

Mikan’s footsteps rang through the empty hallways. She was late to class, something that she wouldn’t have been if she didn’t stop to treat a small wound for a freshman; not that she regrets doing so- she likes to be useful in any way that she could- but now as she walks the empty hallways, she’s getting a creepy vibe out of it.

She can hear it: footsteps other than her own. The footsteps don’t fade away, they’re following her. Getting more nervous by every step, she quickens her pace, which the anonymous follower does the same. The nurse is running now- running and sweating- running and sweating and slipping on her own two feet and falling straight to the floor. Being in the defenceless position she was in, she heard the all too familiar voice that made her know her very near future: “Bang bang!”

And then she felt it, she felt herself being shot at the back of her head. “I killed you again, Mikan! That’s another point for me!” Ibuki cheered, throwing her small water gun above her palm and catching it.

Mikan hold on to her hair which now has waterdrops as she gets up and whines, “You’ve already killed me thirteen times! When will the game finish?”

“The game will finish once you kill me.”

“Then what’s the point of you having points?”

“The point is that… there is no point!” Ibuki answered with a goofy expression. She notices Mikan’s pleading face and squeals, “Way too cute! If you keep that up, I’ll change the number of times you have to kill me to two-thousand times!”

“Please don’t!” Mikan cried.

“There you girls are!” Chisa appears in front of the two with a scolding look. “Why aren’t you in class?”

“I-I’m sorry-” Mikan’s stammers get interrupted by Ibuki, who apologizes energetically, “Sorry, Ms- Ms- Ms Chiiiisaaa! We’ll run off to class right now!” The rockstar grabs a hold of Mikan’s hand, causing the nurse to blush in surprise by the sudden contact, and runs off towards their classroom before their teacher could say another word.

Mikan has been trying to encourage herself to gain the courage to shoot Ibuki so she can end this game, this game that’s been going on for four days since Ibuki randomly declared to her that she’s now playing against her in a water gun war, which she never made a single complaint about despite not wanting to play because she was afraid that she’ll upset her.

The water gun that Ibuki gave her is still full since the game began. ‘Just shoot her, shoot her once and you’ll win the game… and then you’ll get on your knees and beg for forgiveness- no, Ibuki wants you to shoot her, she’ll be satisfied… I can’t do it!’

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt water hit her forehead. “Bang bang! I shot you! This has been Mikan’s death number thirty-one,” Ibuki announces. Mikan groans, not being able to understand what Ibuki finds so fun in killing a person she likes- well, at least Mikan thinks she likes her… she hopes she does.

. . .

Now that school was over, a crowd was being formed outside from students who were leaving the building and going home or to meet up with their friends. With a crowd like this, it’ll be easy for Mikan to shoot Ibuki down. She follows her and stares at her back; all she has to do is keep her hands from trembling the way they are so she won’t miss, do that and… shoot. Mikan felt water hit her back and twitched at the cold impact.

“I heard your footsteps and your breathing; you sound like a cute mouse,” Ibuki explained when she saw Mikan’s confused and shocked face. Mikan pulled the trigger of her water gun while Ibuki was talking about having “superhero hearing” and Ibuki jumped away from the shot. “Eeeee! Are you trying to get me now!? How could you!?” Ibuki dramatically questioned.

“I-I’m sorry!” Mikan apologized and felt water hit her chest. 

“Well, you shouldn’t be, cause I only said that to distract you!” Ibuki laughed and ran off in an escape, Mikan following after her.

The purple head didn’t know how the girl climbed up a tree so fast, but right now, she’s looking up at Ibuki who’s standing on a branch and aiming her gun straight at her. “Ibuki! Get down from there, you’ll hurt yourself!” Mikan shouted and caught herself giving an order. “Oops- s-sorry, I don’t mean to be bossy! But you really should get down…!”

“Nope! From up here, I can shoot you and you can’t shoot me! Hahaha!” Ibuki did a superior laugh and shot water down at her. Unfortunately, just as she pulled the trigger, she lost balance and fell from the tree, grasping a hold of the branch with one of her hands. 

“Ibuki!” Mikan cried out in fear.

“Don’t worry, Ibuki is A-okay!” Ibuki assured and tucked her water gun into one of her thigh-high socks, grabbing a hold of the branch by both of her hands and trying to lift herself up only to find out that she can’t do it. “Uhh… Update on Ibuki’s status: she is not A-okay. I’m gonna let go and you catch me, ‘kay?”

“What!? No! S-stay there until I find someone better to catch you,” Mikan objected the idea.

“So you want me to just keep hanging...?” 

“Yes, until I find someone better suited…”

“Yeeaaah… I’ma let go,” Ibuki quickly let go of the branch once she said that and went falling, Mikan letting out a startled cry as she threw her gun to the side and held out her hands. She caught Ibuki in an awkward way that had them both fall to their knees.

“That’s my hero, you caught me!” Ibuki cheered while patting her on the head.

“Nggh… I told you not to do it! Now we both have scraped knees,” Mikan pouted.

“Don’t worry, you treat my injury and I’ll treat yours.”

“Do you even know how to treat injuries…?”

“Yep! I’ll give you a kiss on wherever it hurts and you’ll feel all better.”

Mikan felt a blush spread from both of her cheeks to the bridge of her nose. “W-what!?”

“Kyahaha! Just kidding!” Ibuki laughed obnoxiously and came to what sounded like an abrupt stop. “Or am I? You’ll find out soon…”

Mikan sighed at being teased with and felt water hit her head. “Bam! Got you again, frowny-frown.”

Mikan will get her back, someday… she doesn’t know when.  
. . .

“Do you remember when we used to play with those water guns, Ibuki? You’d always shoot me and I was never able to shoot back; but now, I did it! Now, you actually listened to me when I told you to keep hanging. I used to not understand why you loved to shoot me so much, but I get it now… I feel so great. You really are the best, Ibuki… Thank you for finally letting me win and finish the game.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made content for Band-Aid... yay~! Also, I tried to keep the ending happy but I just couldn't leave that last part out, please forgive me. Mikan's happy, so that's good, right?


End file.
